


You're the Best

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	You're the Best

You were on the couch reading when you heard footsteps on the front porch. You set the book down and walked over to the door just as you hear keys in the door lock. You reached the door just as it opened. Your boyfriend Kyle walked in. You didn’t say anything but instead gave him a hug.  
“Baby it’s 2:30 am you didn’t have to stay up for me to get home.” Kyle said  
“I have tomorrow off and I figured given the fact you guys had to redo a whole episode it’d be nice to come home and eat homemade mac and cheese and cuddle with your girlfriend.” You said as you move out of Kyle’s arms to headed to the kitchen but before you can move Kyle pulls you into a quick kiss.   
“You’re the best, you know that?”  
“Yeah but only because the best boyfriend tells me all the time.” Kyle walked over to the couch while you dished out two blows of mac and cheese. You walked back into the living room and handed Kyle a blow before sitting down next to him.   
The two of you ate in silence as you both downed the mac and cheese until set his blow on the coffee table. He pulled you closer to him and you found yourself resting your head on his lap. Kyle ran his fingers in your hair.  
“I wasn’t joking you know, you really are the best. Not many people would stay up till 2:30 for their boyfriend to come home and make them mac and cheese. You’re always there for me and I couldn’t thank you enough.” You sat up so could look Kyle in the eye.  
“Kyle bad ass Taylor I love you so much and I hate it when you’re having a shity day so I’m always going to do whatever I can to fix it.” Kyle slowly pulled out a small box from his pocket.   
“I picked this up before we lost the episode and was going to wait till our anniversary dinner but now all I want to ask you this.” he gets off the couch and gets down on one knee the biggest smile on his face. “Y/N will you marry me?”  
“YES!” said though happy tears. Kyle slipped the ring on your finger and kissed you. He then pulled away. “Man I’m really glad you stayed up this late  
“Me too.” you said pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
